Ichigo Plus Three Substitute Soul Reapers
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: When having a sleepover, Taylor and Sydney go to bed with their final words before slumber being,"We're not gonna go to sleep to magically wake up in Bleach"…only to magically wake up in Bleach. Find out what happens to them. Warning: Colorful language is from Sydney. If you don't like Bleach, you're on the wrong page!
1. Intro

Taylor: Awe yes!

Ichigo: What's wrong with her?

Eclipse: She's a big fan of Bleach.

Taylor: *Looks around* ICHIGO! *Glomps Ichigo*

Sydney: We do not own Bleach... Taylor get the F*** off of Ichigo! *Taylor gets off while Sydney glomps Ichigo*

Eclipse:Oh and also, all the course language that was written is courtesy of Sydney, and I guess since she edits the grammar, she's technically our Beta Reader.

Ichigo:*struggles to get out of Syd's grip*Get off me, damn it!

Sydney:NEVER, YOU HOT MOFO!

~~~~~Taylor's P.O.V.~~~~~

I was having a sleepover with my friend one night. It was eleven going onto twelve and we still couldn't sleep. I growled as I heard my dad told us it's time for bed.

"We will go to sleep when we want to." I mumbled angerly to myself. "Hey let's watch one more episode of Bleach, okay?" I asked my best friend Sydney(who curses too much) while setting up the next episode of Bleach.

"Sure, why not?" She said while I started the routine of the video start. It goes like this, press a button, something pops up, close the tab and then press play. I watch the show, trying not to spoil anything, while Sydney throws in rants and/or side comments(with a side dish of language) and I would reply to them.

When the show was finally over I turned my Wiiu off. I got comfortable in my bed and noticed that Sydney was still on my bed.

"Can you go sleep in your bed?" I asked, irrated.

"Why the hell should I?" She asked with a cocky grin.

"Well one, the guest bed is there for a reason. Two, if I wake up, I'll need to use the bathroom. And three, I need space!" I said in a low yell.

"Okay, okay. Chill, I'm going, I'm going. Good God." She said as she went to the other bedroom.

Before she left, I said with a longing sigh, "I wish that we could be in the Bleach world."

"*sigh*Me too, but the chances of that happening are, actually, there is no chance sadly. It's not like we're gonna fall asleep and wake up in Bleach." She said as she turned the door knob and close the door.

I sighed, knowing that the door wasn't shut all the way, and stood up and pulled the door back. Half slamming it into place. 'Stupid door, not wanting to close all the way!' I yelled in my head as I got into my bed. My body soon grew numb as I drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~Authors notes~~~~~~~~~~

Taylor: Sorry it was so short!

Sydney: We're both straight, meaning that I'll go for Ichigo.

Taylor: And I'll get Hichigo!

Sydney:You know, at the sleepover, I actually _did _end up sharing the bed with Tay.

Taylor:Don't tell them that! People could get the wrong idea!

Sydney:Who cares? Friendship has no boundaries!

Taylor:Yes it does.

Sydney:No it doesn't.

Taylor:I'm pretty sure it does.

Sydney:And I'm pretty sure it doesn't.

Ichigo:No, she's right about friends having limits.

Sydney:You let a grown woman sleep in your closet every night!

Ichigo:…Touche.

Sydney:Damn straight touche!

Taylor and Eclipse:*sweat drop*Anyway, please read, review, fave and follow this story like you do for the others. One Piece out!

Taylor: And who do you think is right in the argument?


	2. Isshin, the Best Dad Ever!

Taylor: Here you go another chapter.

Hichigo: Taylor and Sydney don't own Bleach. How long are you gonna make this?

Sydney: As long as we want it... So your Hichigo, huh?

Taylor: HICHIGO! *Glomps the hot black white Ichigo*

Hichigo: Hm, I've got a fan.

Sydney:Make that two. I'm just restraining myself.

Ichigo:What the hell are you all doing?

Sydney:*stares*Strawberry-kun!

Ichigo:*mutters*Not again. *gets glomped by Sydney and can't escape*Wonderful.

Eclipse:*sweat drops at sight,sighs*Women. All of the very colorful vocab is from Sydney.

Everyone that got mentioned: Enjoy!

Ichigo&Hichigo:Now can you get off us?

Sydney&Taylor:NO!

~~~~~Taylor P.O.V.~~~~~

I opened my poor eyes just to close them again. The sun was in my eye again. I attempted to move myself but my body was still numb.

My eye opened, due to my quick recover, and I saw the clear blue sky with a few white fluffy clouds, lazily drifting in the blue horizon. 'Why do I see the sky and not my ceiling, or in matter of fact my room?!' I yelled in my head, panicked. I twitched some parts of my body to make them stop being numb.

'It took about five minutes for my whole body to wake up, now let's see we're I am.' I sighed in my head. I slowly move myself into a sitting pose. I looked down to see that I was in my greenish P.J.s that has one black cat on the shirt and many on the pants.

"Where the F*** am I!?" I heard Sydney's voice on my right side.

I looked to see Sydney in the same pose as I am. "Correction! Where are WE?" I said noticing that Sydney had beige blonde hair(like always), but her braid(or mini dread lock. Whatever you call it.) is red and black, with very gray green eyes and ivory tone skin. Her pajamas are short shorts and a matching red t-shirt. "Sydney, I think we're not in America anymore." I said, noticing the weird characters on a store.

"No crap! Tell me something I don't know." Sydney said sarcastically.

"Well, your braid is black and red." I said as she looked at it.

"Well, your hair is long, black and have white bangs and your eyes are an indigo color. At least your still pale." She said as I copied her actions. "Whelp, let's look around." She declared standing up.

"Just a F.Y.I., we're in our P.J.s" I said as she looked at what's she's wearing and slightly blushed.

"Change of plans, we'll go at night. That way, we'll save a bunch of pervs from severe nosebleeds!" She said as she backed away.

"Let's just go. It's better then what Gray Fullbuster does." I said walking towards the exit. 'Even though I don't want to go out, better than doing nothing.'

"Ah, touche. Even though it would be nice to meet the hot ass ice stripper." She said, as I faintly heard a 'Hey that's my line!' from somewhere.

"Did you hear that?" I asked her.

She responded,"I did, but for sanity reasons, I'm gonna pretend I didn't."

"You're still slightly sane?"

"No, I just wanted to contribute to it."

As I walked out of the alley, I got hit by something and fell to the ground. "Taylor watch where your going, damn it!" Syd shouted.

"I'm sorry about that. Let me help you up." Said a familiar male voice.

"Thanks." I said, taking the person's hand. "Um, my names is Taylor Tora, and that's Sydney Ookami. What's your name?" I asked without looking at the person.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosuki. It's nice to meet you." Said my love with orange hair and dark brown eyes.

I looked at Sydney with a smile. "Don't. Say. Ennething." She growled as I nodded, but I wasn't scared by the threat, I got immune to them a long time ago.

I looked at Ichigo and said, "Not to be rude or anything, but we need day clothes and we unfortunately have no money or idea of where we are. If you could help us out, that would be great." I said. 'Nice way to ruin the moment... I like Ichigo but I'll always go for the people who are the opposite of the main character... So I'll go for Hichigo, then. And knowing Syd, she's doing her best to NOT freak Ichigo out with her perverted imagination. But she'll probably end up falling for him then doubt he feels the same, though he might.'I thought out of the blue. Oh yeah, Syd's a total perv. Did I forget that?

"U-um... Yeah, sure..." Ichigo said while blushing at the fact that were in our pajamas.

We followed Ichigo in silence... Well, with a little funny side comments by me and Sydney. It was even enough to made Ichigo laugh a few times while doing so.

When we finally stopped we found that we were standing in front of a two-story, white house with a dark blue-gray roof tiles. Ichigo went in there first and we followed. The first thing we saw was a foot. Using our reflexes, we dodged the flying man's shoe.

We looked back to see that Might Guy, I mean Isshin Kurosaki, lost the battle of gravity and landed on the ground. Isshin quickly got off of the ground and ran back in, just to stop to see us.

"Hey, Ichigo who are they?" Isshin, the best idiot ever, said.

"I'm Sydney Ookami and this is my friend Taylor Tora. We're friends of Ichigo. Kinda." Sydney explained with a bashful smile(which was 100% fake!)

"Your Ichigo's friends? Well come and make yourselves at home!" He said happily as tears flowed from his eyes.

"W-well, we actually-" I started but got interrupted by Sydney.

"*Sniffs* W-we need clothes *sniffs* a-and a place to stay." She starts crying. "Y-you see, my dad d-died in a war, *sniffs* and my family, they left me for dead-" She turned away and started to cry. Once again, fake!

'Um, Syd, drama queen, much? Then again, she openly admitted that she likes to manipulate people…' I thought with a sweat drop as I said my reason. "I need a home because my family abused and ignored me quite often." I said getting all depressed. "But, if that is too much to ask of you, then we understand."

"Aw... You two can be my daughters!" He said hugging us. Sydney struggled to get away and grumbled a few death threats, while I hugged the best Might Guy impersonator ever.

When Isshin was done hugging us, killing Sydney with affection, Ichigo was holding clothes for us. One was black yoga pants with a black shirt with white paw prints on it. The other one has dark blue pants and the shirt was a plain purple shirt. "Here you guys go. There's one bathroom upstairs. One of you will have to change in my room..." He said, leading the way.

"I call Ichigo's room!" I whispered to Sydney, who just shrugged. Actually, she hissed and started to sulk, hence her nickname, emo wolf.

Ichigo stopped in front of a door and opens it to reveal a bathroom. Sydney stepped forward and went inside. Ichigo walks to another door and opens it. It reveals a somewhat messy room with a bed. 'Yep, Ichigo's room... A LOT more cleaner than my room was...' I thought as I walked in the room.

"Make sure you lock the door before you change." Ichigo said as I closed the door and locked it, and making sure that it locked. 'It's kinda weird not having to slam the door afterwords…Oh well!' Taking off my cat pajamas and I'd swapped them for the black yoga pants and the black shirt with paw prints on it.

Unlocking the door, I walked out and went downstairs. When I got there, my reflexes kicked in, and I kicked (Sanji, from One Piece, style) the fast moving object, known as Isshin. It took a moment for him to hit the floor. "Um, sorry, reflex!" I said, hugging the best anime dad. "Also, Sydney probably has that same reflex, too, except she's not afraid to exercise it..." I trailed off, deep in thought.

I heard Sydney coming down the stairs in the dark blue pants and purple t-shirt she was given as Isshin repeated the scene again, minus the apologize and the hugging... I ran back and hugged him and felt someone else hugging him too. I look to see a girl with short brown hair with brown eyes, Yuzu Kurosaki. "Are you okay, dad?" She asked him.

"She warned you dad." Said a black haired/eyed girl, Karin Kurosaki.

"Well, I'm going for a walk." Said a bored Ichigo, heading out.

"We'll come too!" I said following him.

Sydney shrugged and said,"Why the hell not?" Before coming along.

When we were far away from the house Ichigo asked, "What kind of reflex is kicking something moving fast!?"

"One, kick ball. I HATE that game! Two, Syd is a bit messed up in the head(please be careful of that). And three, we'll tell you later." I said as we changed the subject.

We were walking back home to find people skateboarding. One of them knocked down a vase. We saw a female ghost crying as Ichigo ran and kicked the one who knocked it over.

The person's gang members stopped and looked at their friend, then glared at Ichigo.

"Do you got a death wish, pal?" One of the thugs threatened Ichigo. "Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reasons and gets to tell about it!" He continues his threat.

Ichigo replied with one of the famous anime words, "Hmph."

The other man gotten offended and said, "That's all you have to say!?" And he goes to punch him.

Ichigo, standing on one leg, kicks the thug and then kicks him repeatedly when he fell.

We heard the other gang members said that they should help out their leader. Then one of them said, "How about you three distract him while I beat up his two female followers."

We saw him getting closer to us, but we paid no mind until he went to punch me. I ducked and did a low sweep. While he was falling on to me, I lyed down flat onto the street, while Sydney kicked him so hard in the face that he flew backwards and smashed into the wall. She started to laugh maniacally at her victory. It's scary, but I'm used to it. As I sat up I looked at a shocked Ichigo. "How in the hell did you guys do that?!" He asked, slightly panicked.

"Should we tell him?" I asked Sydney who just smiled evilly.

"Let's just wait 'till tomorrow at night." She said with an evil grin, and a voice filled with dark intentions that I'm pretty sure made him slightly shiver.

"We will tell you tomorrow before we go to bed." I said to him with an innocent smile. "Anyways, I'm sorry about those idiots knocking over the vase. We can give you some new flowers if you want." I said, turning towards the ghost girl who stopped crying and was happy again.

"She can see her... I wander if Sydney can see her too?" I heard Ichigo mumble.

"Yeah, I can see her ginger. How about tomorrow? Just a free gift?" Sydney offered, which was rare. So rare, I jumped back and asked,"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" But the yellowed eyed and wolf teethed glare she gave me told me it was Sydney the emo wolf. Wait, yellow eyes and wolf teeth?!

"Thank you guys for coming to my defense. I think now I'll finally be able to rest peacefully." She said as Ichigo picked up the vase of flowers and put it up right and Syd's eyes and teeth returned to normal.

"No problem. It's the least that we can do. After all, you deserve to rest in peace." Ichigo said as he walks off. We follow him and looked back to see that the girl vanished as we walked away.

We finally got home when it got dark out. Knowing what was going to happen, Sydney and I stayed back a few paces. When we entered the house nothing happened. Still a few paces away from Ichigo, he entered the kitchen/dining room.

"I'm home." Ichigo said, but right after he said that he got a boot to the face. The foot to the face was so powerful that it made him land in an awesome way... On his upper back and the back of his head, with his butt in the air. Me and Sydney laughed at the sight.

"You let your guard down.~" Mr. Fashion-Statement-Dad said. "Always stay alert when you enter a room when your late for dinner again." He added.

"What the hell?! How about those two?! They were with me and they were pass the damn curfew!" Ichigo said, trying to share the blame.

"Well, we didn't know there was a curfew." Sydney said casually while getting a seat next to Karin and kicking her legs onto the table.

"Well, what kind of a father would he be if he doesn't want his son to starve to death? Not a very good one at that." I said, walking over to Sydney who agreed. "I'll wrestle Isshin long enough for you and Ichigo to grab your food and run into his room, got it?" I asked as Sydney nodded and started grabbing food.

They went on fighting as Syd and I ate the rice that Yuzu handed to us. When I saw a chance to jump in, I sat my bowl down and ran over to Isshin and brought out my inner fighting emo known as Eclipse. I jumped onto Isshin and wrestled the dad long enough so Ichigo could take his food from Sydney and run upstairs. When I got off of Isshin, I wasn't injured, but he got some bruises and a black eye. 'Thank you Guy-sensei!' I thought, as I shrived, and remember, the power of the youth.

"Sorry about that... If I haven't done that then Ichigo might not have any dinner... Do we have to call you our 'dad' now?" I rambled.

"It's okay, I would like to have my son have dinner. Sure, why not you and your friend are my new daughters. Did you hear that honey? We now have two more daughters to add to our family!" He said to the poster of some lady while me and Karin sweat dropped.

"Can you tell Ichigo that he has another ghost problem?" Karin asked flatly.

"Sure." I said as I grabbed my bowl of rice and headed up stairs. I stopped at Ichigo's room and knocked. When I heard the 'come in' I did so. I saw Ichigo and Sydney eating on the floor. Sitting on the floor with them, I ate with them. "Oh yeah, Ichigo. You got a new ghost problem."

He looked around the room and found the ghost and glared at it then went back to eating. "You have a very generous family." Syd said trying to strike up a conversation.

The orange haired teenager just scratched his head and said,"Yeah they're okay, I guess."

"A lot better than our families." I added.

"Heh heh okay what's with the poster?"she asked seriously.

Ichigo just sweat dropped and said sarcastically,"Well aren't you straight to the point?"

"You get used to it." I assured him.

He took a deep breath before he answered,"It's my mom. She was killed a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss", I said while I felt bad for the guy. I looked to Sydney and as I expected, she didn't look sad, just troubled. Then she did something in the blink of an eye. Something SO unlike her. Something she's probably never done. Something that made me question how well I know her.

Sydney sat down next to Ichigo, and patted his shoulder saying,"There there. It's sad to lose a loved one, but even sadder to remember them for only that. Even in your mother's absence, I can tell that you and your family stayed strong and that's all she wants right now. Remember the mom who brought joy to life. The mom that taught you wonderful values. The mother who loved you from the bottom of her heart. Remember that woman, and you'll always be as strong as you are now." My eyes were as wide as dinner plates. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

And Ichigo was blushing all different shades of red with a look of foreshadowing in his eyes. "T-Thank you. I will." He stuttered.

She smiled and clapped her hands together and said,"Good. And if you want to return the favor, you could start by telling me where the F***ING chocolate is!"

Ichigo stopped blushing and started sulking about how she was able to trick him. Meanwhile, I hung my head with a sulky aura surrounding me and said,"There she is. That's my odd friend. Ruining sweet moments just for chocolate..."

Sydney only giggled and said,"Chillax, I'm kidding. Now let's eat our damn food!"

After dinner, we changed into our pajamas and went to bed. Sydney TRIED to go to sleep in the patient's bed, but failed because of her insomnia. I begged to sleep in Ichigo's closet, mainly because I was afraid of unwanted visitors coming. I won the argument. And we went to bed in different times. And Syd wasn't happy about either outcomes.

~~~~~Author's notes~~~~~

Taylor: Yay! I hope that you enjoyed it!

Sydney:…*sigh*Sometimes, I wonder if you know me at all.

Taylor:What? What did I do?

Sydney:Never mind. Just forget it.

Taylor:Ooookay then. *Redone the story* Sydney! If you want to make it worthy of showing the all you comments. One, spaces between the characters talking. Two, remember I'm not preverted! Yes at times, but no. Please read, review, fave and follow and tune in next time. One Piece out!


	3. Fight scene's gonna go on…

**Sydney: *fire in eyes*YOSH! What took you so long to make this story?!**

**Taylor: One, procrastination. Two, anime and Homestuck. Three, STOP PESTERING ME FOR A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Sydney: Woah, chill. Your stories are great so far, I just want another chapter.**

**Taylor: Well, you pester me about it almost everyday!**

**Sydney: Almost!**

**Taylor: Just give me a three day break… I own bleach, but I don't own _Bleach._**

**Sydney:All curse words are written by me.**

**Taylor: Sorry if your a fan of Adventure time! I love both anime and cartoons, but there's a big difference between them!… They don't make cartoons like they use to, now it's for mature teens and young adults…**

**Sydney:Yeah it's sad. Remember Courage the cowardly dog?**

**Taylor:I loved that show!**

**Sydney:What pisses me off is that only the 3rd and 4th season is on Netflix and not the entire show.**

**Taylor:Oh that sucks.**

**Sydney:Yeah well what are you gonna do?**

**Taylor: Oh, yeah! If any of these characters are OOC, we can't make them perfect…**

**Taylor&Sydney:So, enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~Sydney's P.O.V.~~~

I woke up to the sound of a T.V news report. I groaned, spit my now red and black dread lock outta my mouth and got out of the hospital bed without much willpower and grumpily walked into the dining room. You see, the day whenever I get a good night sleep AND wake up as a morning person, will be the day that all of Hell freezes over. I'm not joking. That's how terrible I am at sleeping. In school I'd be sleeping through classes but still have an above average grade in each class. Maybe my mind really IS a computer, and someone or something keeps sending me files that have what I learned in school on them. The worst part is I'm wide awake and jumping off the walls at night. That's just my life.

At the same time as I sat down, Ichigo and Taylor came into the room. The news man announced a weird destruction that happened. 'That must be the Hollows', I thought, feeling superior compared to everyone else… Well, not Taylor, I'm on equal ground with her, but still superior. Oh my God. I have a superiority complex like Sasuke Uchiha! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!*sigh*. I looked at Taylor and Ichigo to see that both of them had toast hanging from their mouths. I chuckled at Ichigo because it looked cute with him doing it.

Like most chicks that watch this anime, I cannot deny that I find Ichigo Kurosaki attractive. I like his orange hair, even though it's the same color as my half brother's hair, that's all the two have in common. Plus, he's strong for his friends and himself, cares enough about strangers to fight Hollows for them and doesn't back down from a fight whenever he's losing. He can be such a nice and funny guy, but it's sad and stupid of him to believe that he was responsible for his mother's death. I meant what I said last night at dinner. He'll become a stronger person if he remembers his mom when she was at her best. I'll be honest when I say this, if I could be part of making that guy smile, I could be die happy. Oh GOD DAMN IT! I sound like a head over heels fan girl. This is even worse than when Tay forced me to cosplay as Sebastian while she went as Grell. Okay, that was actually fun.

Also, I'm autistic. Asperger Syndrome to be exact. What that means is it's a psychological disability with an unknown cause and it makes me what some people call "special", however most want to describe it as "retarded", even though it only has _a few _autistic features. I have a better understanding of things than people with down syndrome, but I still have social problems and I need specific detailed directions, I have trouble feeling empathy or happiness for other people, my ability to socialize properly never existed, I can't read other people's emotions or body language well, I have nocturnal awakening(meaning I either have trouble sleeping or I do go to sleep, but randomly wake up in the middle of the night or the really early morning and can't go back to sleep), plus my interpretation of the world is different from everyone else, I have a different idea of relationships, I can't make eye contact with someone for too long or else my brain will burn, my way of learning is dramatically alternating from others and I may suffer from chronic depression and bipolar disorder. I have disturbing thoughts, admit to sadism and sometimes wonder if I slit my wrist how badly it would hurt. I know I should see a psychologist about this, but the the advice and medication I would be given would make me less crazy, make me less fun, make me less of me. I don't have to worry about suicide though. The only reason I haven't killed myself is because I promised myself that I would lose my virginity before I die and unless I get pregnant, the world can do whatever the hell it wants to do for my death. If you look up Asperger Syndrome, you'll get what I mean.

Well, that's why I hated my old life. Sorry it took so damn long to explain it, but it was stuff you needed to know to know me better. Back to today!

"That's near here…" Ichigo said as Taylor nodded in agreement.

"THANKS for the F***ING update!" I said sarcastically in a bitter tone, my gray green eyes still bloodshot. Yuzu slightly shifted uncomfortably and popped in another two slices of bread to make toast, and handed us all cups of milk. I thanked her and gulped it down in one go.

"Uh, Syd? Do you need milk at this point?" Tay sweat dropped.

I had a milk mustache when I asked, "What d'ya mean?"

"Syd, please stand up."

Questioning it, I did as Taylor asked and stood up. My head reached Ichigo' s neck.

"Hey! You're nearly as tall as Ichigo!" Yuzu piped up.

I was going to make another sarcastic comment, but I was too damn tired! So I stuck with, "Cool. Especially since I'm only 14." Ichigo spit his milk out in a comical fashion. "Huh? Oh yeah! Forgot to mention it. I'm 14 and Tay's 15," I said while pointing to my friend who's vein was popping out of her forehead. "Why? Got a problem with it?" I asked him with a teasing glare.

The ginger shook his hands and head frantically and said through his toast filled mouth, "No! It's not that! I was just shocked! That's all, damn it."

I grinned and patted his back, "Good to know Ginger!" His face slightly flushed and his eyebrow twitched and I laughed at that.

Eventually, I got dressed in a grey baggy t-shirt with black shorts and flip flops. Tay wore a blue and white striped polo shirt with blue sweatpants and black and blue running shoes. Where they keep these clothes, I don't know. 'Have to ask where they got these clothes.'

After we all had our meal, me, Taylor and Ichigo went to school. Well, to drop off Ichigo at school and to, sadly, transfer there. 'UUUGGGHHH! I hate school. I hate school. I hate school', I thought all the way. The reason I hate it? How about getting up early, the expectations you are given, all the idiots I'll be surrounded by, the drama that's melodramatic, and let's not even MENTION the fact that I'm always invisible to everything and everyone there and when I'm not, it's because they're throwing me into the pit of misery. Hell, the reason I like the My Chemical Romance song, "Teenagers" is because of how accurate it is.

As we walked through the city, I noticed that Ichigo had a little vase with flowers in his bag. 'Must be for that ghost girl', I thought. We went to the place where we did some major ass kicking yesterday. "Hello?" He called out.

In the distance we could hear a howling(I think it was howling) sound. We ran to the direction of the noise, in the city. 'Great. Jurassic park exists here. Juuuuust wonderful.' I smiled and snickered quietly at my joke.

When we got slightly deeper into the city, there was that damn howling sound again. After a moment, something like a wall broke. The wall got scratched badly. By the time we really arrived, we stopped just to get in a cloud of…Dust? 'What the F***?!'

"Oh. Wow.. What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Most likely Bill." Taylor replied, getting a weird look from me and Ichigo. "FYI. I hate my Uncle!" She added.

"Help me!" The girl from the day before was running away from a REALLY ugly beast. 'Ah crap a Hollow!'I thought.

As we turned to runaway, Ichigo pulled me and the ghost girl down, and I pulled Taylor down due to the fact that if I go, I'm taking her with me! Also, if you fell, wouldn't you grab onto something out of instinct? I'll take that as a yes.

All of us on the ground looked up to see the Hollow above us, ready to eat our souls and such…'Man, this sounds a lot like Soul Eater'… Anyways, the Hollow was going to grab us as another appears. 'Wait, there should be only one Hollow that appears, why the hell are there two?' As one Hollow started to grab me, the other Hollow grabbed Taylor. As we got closer to our deaths(which made me PISSED since I was going to die as a virgin), I started hearing fast footsteps coming out over and the next thing I knew, the two Hollows' arms and masks were sliced off.

As the Hollows were disappearing the people who saved us appeared. One girl with dark purple eyes and raven hair, Rukia Kuchiki. And two boys that I never saw in the anime, one boy had one yellow eye and the other eye was light blue with gray-blue hair, while the other was shorter and a blond with scarlet bangs and scarlet eyes. They all wore the same type of clothing: black kimonos.

They looked at us and then left without another word. "Oh, _thanks_ for checking up on us ASS bags!" I yelled sarcastically as I got weird looks as people returned and continued on with their lives.

* * *

><p>After we got our application forms done(they gave me SUCH a headache), we were told we had the choice to either go back home or to explore the school. As much as I- scratch that, <em>WE <em>hated it, we decided to explore the school to memorize the locations of our classes. Well, I reluctantly explored the school while dragging a lazybum, school-hating, friend of mine through it. So basically, I was dragging another me around.

I found the library, where, I couldn't get Taylor away from the Warrior (Cats) books, so I read a few good horror stories in Japanese(apparently, I can read and speak Japanese fluently now). It was fun to walk around in until I saw a couple getting nitty gritty with each other and face palmed at how the girl's screams and moans made them COMPLETELY conspicuous. To save Tay's innocence and to keep me from watching the live action porn(Yes, I would've watched it. You all would too don't deny it.), I dragged her out for a good distance from the library before she gave up on resisting… Which wasn't that long.

We were in the hallways when the school bell rang. Soon after the bell rang, the hallways flooded with kids. 'Ugh, I hate teenagers', I thought. "OMG! PEOPLE!" I heard Taylor yell as we got trampled by the stampeding kids. Making sure that we would not lose each other in the huge crowd, I grabbed Taylor's arm and guided us to the wall. when we finally got to the wall, I watched the crowd come and go until I saw a spikey mop of wonderfully familiar orange hair.

'There's the hair that puts Naruto's jumpsuit to shame!' I thought, with a smirk. "Yo Ginger! How YOU doin'?" I yelled in a Boston accent before pointing at him and clicking my tongue to embarrass the taller teen known as Ichigo.

He just looked at me and scowled, his aura becoming deadly. "What the hell do you want NOW?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, we were just walking around the school. Hating it with all my energy. Seeing how long it will take for us to stay in the stampede. Then I saw your ginger mop from miles away! So I waited for you to come over here so I could embarrass you and you could take us home!"

"What!? Why!?" He asked with a growl.

"I thought I just said. I hate school. And I'll keep annoying you 'til you take us home!" I said in a sing songy voice while smiling evilly.

"Plus your father said that we're his new daughters now, so we're your new sisters."Taylor added in, being shy and innocent. Love that innocence, especially when I can use it to my advantage!

"Actually, I don't think I'll ever come to see Isshin as my dad", I admitted while getting a huh from the two of them.

"Ugh, fine!" He growled as Taylor looked at him and acted like Honey senpai from Ouran High School Host Club.

Her indigo eyes were huge with little sparkles. She lifted her arms up and pulled off a cute smile. "Hug?" She asked in a little kid voice.

He looked at her as he stood still. I looked at the shortest one of the three of us. She looked like a puppy that wanted attention(I would've given it to her if Ginger didn't). I looked at Ichigo, who was blinking three times before his face soften a little. "Fine…" He sighed with an ever so small smile as he hugged Taylor and I cooed at the cuteness of it all. When they finished their hug, Ichigo said, "Well, I've got two more younger sisters now…"

I blinked as I realized something. "Wait. When's your birthdays?" I asked curiously.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, which made me growl at him, "Answer the damn question!"

"Okay, fine! It's July 15, 1999. Why?" He answered and repeated himself.

"Uh huh. Now, Taylor. Tell him your birthday." I said with a evil grin.

"June 11, 1999." She replied.

I looked at Ichigo and saw that his was jaw dropping slightly. "It seems like you have a new younger sister and a new OLDER sister!" I smiled evilly and cackled at the shocked teen.

He glared at me. "I hate you!" He growled.

"Why, thank you darling! I hate you, too!" I responded with a smile before I got into his face and tapped his nose.

He backed away and said, "Why are you so _weird?"_

I shrugged, "'Cause I can be, BITCH!"

He just grunted and said, "Whatever", before going on his merry way.

'Good God he's so fun to mess with', I concluded as I grabbed Tay and sprinted to catch up with him.

"I thought I said we were hoping you could take us home!" I yelled after him.

"Sorry to tell you this but I can't. I still have Classes to go to."

I thought of what to do for about two or three minutes, then an idea hit me. "Taylor", I whispered, "If any one asks you anything, say, 'she needs her medicine'."

"Wait what?" She blinked for a moment then a tick mark appeared on her forehead. "Hey! I'm the one with medical needs!" She replied back and she frowns.

"You just want to make a scene, don't you?" She said in a deep masculine voice.

"What the hell!?" I asked worried for my friend.

"You don't remember me? Figures with your one track mind. You should remember who you hate the most."

I growled as one and only one thought crossed my mind. "Eclipse!? How are you even real Fox bastard?" I spat.

"Why wouldn't I be? Anyways, let's catch up to Ichigo. My asthma is really acting up…" He said with a wheezed cough as he began his search for the ginger.

When he was out of earshot I said mockingly, "I thought your emo powers kept you from having asthma," with a smirk so wide, Jeff the Killer would freak out.

We ran to find Ichigo which wasn't that far, since he was a walking target with that hair of his. "Wait up, Ginger! We really need to get home!" I called out to him.

"Ugh… What is it know?!" He growled.

"Taylor needs her asthma meds!" I said while Ichigo snorted.

"Lies." He muttered.

As he turned, Taylor grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her eye level. "Either take us home *wheeze* so I can use *wheeze* my asthma meds, *wheeze* or have me drag *wheeze* you out of here!" Eclipse growled as Taylor's right eye turned a bright yellow.

"Alright fine! I'll take you guys home!" Ichigo said most likely freaked out about Eclipse speaking in Taylor's body and annoyed with us asking.

I sighed with relief and said, "Thanks Fox bastard."

He snorted and said, "Oh please. Like you were capable of doing it by yourself."

My relief turned to anger in a matter of seconds and I grabbed Eclipse's collar to bring him up to MY eye level. A growl escaped my throat as I stated, "Eclipse. You know from the bottom of your festering heart that I'm not a patient woman. The only reason I haven't ripped your dick off is because you don't HAVE one. I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you ever want to see the light of day."

Eclipse looked at me in shock, but then smirked and said, "First things first, you can't hurt me, because you'll hurt Taylor, who has nothing to do with anything. Secondly, *worried* what's happening to you Emo wolf?"

I growled and demanded, "What are you talking about?!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the nearest girl's bathroom. He gestured for me to look in the mirror and I did so only to jump back. My nails became _claws _and I had teeth that didn't look human, more like well pronounced canines. But worst of all, my gray green eyes turned into a toxic yellow with slits for pupils. I growled at the reflection as if it was a trick. The next thing I knew, I barked.

I stopped and covered my mouth in shock. Eclipse and I started to flip out and mouth things like WTF and what are we gonna do. "Syd, Tay let's go!" Ichigo knocked impatiently. I looked in the mirror and saw that I was turning back to normal.

I sighed with relief before turning to Eclipse. "You need to leave your creator, NOW."

"Alright fine I will. Jeez woman", he said before his eye turned indigo and a female voice said, "What just happened?"

Ichigo knocked again and I explained quickly, "Long story short, Eclipse is real, Ichigo's gonna take us home and I'm turning into a dog. We good? Okay." I pushed a confused Taylor out the bathroom and bumped into our favorite ginger.

"Finally! Let's go!" He whined. We ran to catch up with him. Well, I ran and dragged a wheezing Tay with me. The idea that I was becoming a werewolf still didn't sit right in my stomach as we walked out the door and headed to our new home.

* * *

><p>Taylor's P.O.V<p>

After we got home I ran to find my asthma medicine. Strangly, I found two bags in Ichigo's room. One was black and purple, the other was black, blue and white. I looked in the three colored backpack. It has my Warrior cats and Survivor Dogs books, my binder which I keep my anime drawings, and my inhaler. It probably had my 3DS and charger too.

Grabbing both bags, I ran down stairs. I saw Ichigo, but Sydney was nowhere to be found. "Hey. Where's Sydney?" I asked the strawberry.

"Hmm? Oh, she's in the bathroom. What's up with you two?" He responded/asked.

I took out my inhaler and puffed it twice, separately of course. "We'll explain soon enough." I said, walking to the bathroom.

I heard him sigh and mutter, "If I had a nickel for every time you said that…" I took my shoe off and threw it at him.

It hit his forehead, which made him fall. Grabbing my shoe and walked away before the ginger could recover and get me, I yelled, "I heard that!" to him. I have a very short temper. It's one of the reasons Syd and I are friends. She likes to describe our friendship as, "We're so opposite, the very few things we have in common are the strongest ones." She's weird like that but I don't mind. It's when she acts insane and demands food that there's a problem.

I ran to the door where the bathroom was and knocked on the door. "What?" Asked Sydney.

" Are you alright? Can I come in?" I asked back.

"Yep. I'm coming, I'm coming." She replied, opening the door. "What the F***IDY F*** is happening to you?!" My friend yelled.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied.

"I thought I already told you. I'm turning into a DOG!" She growled as her eye twitched along with the WOLF EARS ATTACHED TO THE TOP OF HER HEAD AND THE DOG TAIL ABOVE HER BUTT!

"Heh, I wonder how Ichigo will react?" Eclipse said.

"Who cares about that?! Right now, let's focus on getting ourselves back to normal Fox bastard", said Syd.

Eclipse laughed. "I thought you _LOVE HIM.~_" He replied, turning me back to normal before Sydney tried to kill him.

"Eclipse? *Syd nods* Okay, so you were saying about me?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I wasn't saying anything about you. But while we're on the subject, look into the mirror!" She yelled.

"You did too! Right when you opened the door." I said as I did so. I had a black tail with tiny white stripes, and matching pair of cat ears. "Now where's the wings?" I said jokingly.

Syd's brows furrowed, her eyes narrowed, her mouth was in the shape of a frown and she asked me, "…What?"

I looked at her with closed eyes. "Fairy Tail reference!" I explained in a Roy Mustang's voice from Nullmetal Alchemist(look that up on YouTube, it's funny).

Syd blinked and said, "Ooooh…Sorry I forget some things."

I sweat-dropped. "I noticed… Anyways, let's go and explain to Ichigo what's happening." I smiled as I remembered that I threw my shoe at him.

As we walked back to the living room, Ichigo was still on the ground rubbing his forehead. "I know that I threw my shoe at you, but you should be up by now!" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! You threw it too hard, brat!" He countered.

"Wait, you threw a shoe at him? What the F***, Tay?" Syd questioned.

"Simple. He offended me. And I'm short tempered with things like that." I replied.

"Okay then." Sydney shrugged. Mainly because she does that all the time…

"Wait!" Ichigo suddenly yelled out.

"What?" Me and Sydney yelled back in response. Ichigo stood up and first went up to me and touched my new cat ears and tail. Then he walked over to Sydney and touched her wolf ears and tugged at her tail. When he was done with that, Sydney silently squeaked, blushed and visibly shivered. She punched Ichigo, landing him back on the ground.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Ichigo questioned/shouted with an anime vein on his head.

"Don't…Don't touch me there again", emo wolf said with a shudder. Remember guys, she and I are virgins.

My ears and tail turned into that of a fox. "Special spot!" Eclipse said while making a heart shape with my hands.

Syd went back to normal and threatened, "Eclipse, as soon as you get a flesh and blood form of your own, I'm going to SOAK that form in gasoline and light a match!"

Eclipse smiled. "And at that moment, I'll hug you." Eclipse said.

"You do realize I would be several miles away from you by then." She stated bluntly rather than ask.

"Che. No. I'm five times faster then you!" He shot back.

"Special spot? Like as special as hair?" The dense ginger asked.

The blonde in the room had her eye twitching like crazy and I heard her mutter, "You dense idiot."

Eclipse sighed. "Meaning it's sensitive... Just like Italy's curl thingy. Special spot." He explained with a sweatdrop. Ichigo still didn't get it. "It's like groping a chick' s tits!" Eclipse growled while pointing at my breasts.

Ichigo' s face and ears became a DEEP red and I could've sworn I saw something scarlet colored in his nostrils as he looked back at us. "…W-wait. Why does Taylor sound like a guy?" He asked.

"Delay reaction, much? Anyways, I'm Eclipse, a soul that's been with Taylor ever since she was born…I think everyone has a second soul, but all of them are weak…"

As expected, Sydney got angry again, her eyes turned yellow and her teeth and nails grew out, however what she said next was something no one saw coming. "Oh, I'm SORRY. But I didn't hear what chortling came outch yer gob. Do ye mind repeatin' it, lad?" She was SCOTTISH! And she had a DUDE'S VOICE!

"… Anyway's as I was saying one in a million people have two souls in their body. Taylor has me, and Emo Wolf only has herself."

Sydney held her head in her hand while sighing irritated and said, "Don't remind me. It's just getting me more motivated to end my life."

'At least she sounds back to normal this time. But I should talk to her about that last comment.'

"Will you all stop stalling?! Who ARE you people?!" Ichigo suddenly shouted.

"Name listing, go!" I shouted.

"Sydney!" Said person.

"Ichigo-why the hell am I doing this?" Said person.

"Taylor!" I said.

"Bob!" Said Eclipse.

"THAT'S NOT YOUR NAME IDIOT!" Sydney shouted while hitting Eclipse/me on the back of the head.

"Shut up~!" Eclipse sang as he used my arm to do the same.

"For the love of God answer my question!" Ichigo shouted with shark teeth.

"We just did", the three of us said in unison.

The strawberry let out an exasperated sigh and face palmed while muttering, "Forget it. I give up."

"Here's all we know." Eclipse started. "Basically, Taylor and Sydney were having a sleep over since they're best friends (Jashin only knows how that happened) and they woke up in an alleyway, not in their,**separate** beds, and you know the rest." He said while sweatdropping.

"That doesn't explain why Tay's possessed and why you have animal ears!" the ginger said with shark teeth again.

"*Sighs* They made a fanfiction of an anime called and is about Naruto and stuff, Taylor made me, and she made us have animal ears and tails. After she made me, we started to talk to each other and Sydney thinks that Taylor is…What's it called?" We looked at Sydney.

"Schizophrenia", she answered.

The strawberry suddenly pulled off the Luffy logic(lightly pounding his fist into his open palm) and asked, "So you two are shut-in otakus with no lives?"

That was when my friend kicked him in the face and shouted with her vein pulsing, "Hey I have a life outside of the wonderful world of anime!"

Her victim recovered with a matching vein and shouted back,"You could've just said so instead of hitting me like that!"

"How else was I supposed to get it through that thick skull of yours?!"

"What'd'you say?!"

"I SAID YOU HAVE A THICK SKULL, ASS BAG!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"I'M ALREADY THERE!"

The two were staring at each other so intensely that lightning was coming out of their eyes and meeting each other halfway, creating a ball of electricity.

'Should we tell them that they're about to kiss?' Eclipse asked me only. He was telling the truth. They clashed their foreheads together, and the only thing that was keeping their mouths from touching was their noses.

'Nah, I think they'll figure it out', I said with a sweat drop while eating out of nowhere popcorn. You would too when there was five star rated entertainment in front of you.

Suddenly, a phone went off and Syd jumped and kissed Ichigo. Said boy blushed with a 'WTF' face as well as red ears and pulled away from the emo wolf who had an expression like:0.o… 'I wonder who's phone that is?' I thought, totally ignoring what just happened. The phone's music was Marukaite Chikyuu (Japan's version) since Sydney's Ringtone is the, in my opinion, idiotic song from the even more idiotic cartoon Adventure Time(she's gonna hit me for that one.) The ringtone was coming from my bag. I searched through my bag and pulled out a icy blue IPhone. 'Weird. I've never had a real phone…' I thought while answering it. It was, somehow, Isshin.

"H-hello?" I asked to my 'new' father.

"Hi Taylor! I found your phone in your backpack and got your phone number and now you have mine." He said.

I felt my ear twitched. "Can you NOT snoop through my things?!" I growled.

"Okay, I'll try!" He said hanging up.

I sighed while saying, "Baka…"

"Who was that?" Syd asked while slowly backing away from Ichigo.

"Isshin. He got my phone and messed with it."

She paled and had a look of dramatic shock and said," Please dear God don't let him have my phone…" before sulking in the emo corner.

"…Wait. How does he know how to use my phone?" I asked randomly.

"How do you know how to use your first real phone?" Sydney countered.

"*Sigh* One, my sister and brother-in-law has one. Two, the Wii U and DS gaming systems. And three, common sense…"

"How come whenever answering a question, you just make a damn list of answers instead of F***ING picking one? And why hasn't Ginger said anything?"

"Un, because it's fun to do. Deux, I have too many thoughts in my brain, minus Eclipse's thoughts, and I kinda like explaining. Trois, times like these need them. Quatre-"

Eclipse buts in. "He's going through shock that both of you kissed. And F.Y.I, that's, sadly, French for one through four. Also, *Coughs* Honhonhonhonhonhon." Eclipse starts to laughs like France from Hetalia. I slapped myself/Eclipse so Sydney wouldn't have to.

"I know that. Just because I'm taking Latin, doesn't mean common sense has left my conscience." She said with a U_U expression.

"Shut up, I took an unwanted language class!" I growled.

"IIIIIII didn't~" She said with a sing songy voice.

"Shut up! That was the time when I didn't know of the anime Hetalia!"

"Thanks for getting me addicted to that by the way."

I smiled. "Your welcome! I hope that history class will be more entertaining for us now!"

"Oh, trust me. It already is." Sydney said while laughing evily.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ichigo asked, his blush still visible.

We both looked at him and said, "You'll find out soon, and/or you don't want to know." Then we grinned like crazy people.

* * *

><p>After we spend a whole hour trying(and succeeding) in scaring Ichigo with Hetalia, it was time for bed. We also went back to normal. At the moment, me and Sydney were arguing on who will sleep where(options are the hospital bed and Ichigo' s closet).<p>

I sighed. "Okay, I'll sleep on the floor. Since I refuse to leave this room!"

"Yay!" Sydney said before she leaped to the top of the closet.

Ichigo looked at us in horror then asked, "You two obsessed with me, aren't you?" In defeat.

"No, it's just that if a psycho murderer breaks into the house, we could use you as a shield!" I responded.

"And if someone does break in, he won't look for me in the closet", my blonde friend added. He looked at her funny and just sighed in defeat.

"Yay! Thank-you, love!" I said, getting an English accent.

"W-what the heck?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Nothing, love. My randomness has kicked in."

Sydney sighed(also using a British accent), "Ooooh, bullocks."

I sweat-dropped. "Let's go to sleep then, love."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop calling me that." Ichigo said.

"I will not stop calling you that, love! It's fun!" I yelled.

"Just like I'll never stop calling you Ginger." Sydney patted his head and he froze up. He then jumped into his bed.

"Good night!"

"The hell was that about?" She asked me as I shrugged. "*shrug*Well one thing's for sure. His hair is the softest damn thing I've ever touched."

Sydney went into the closet while I lied down in my makeshift bed that is underneath Ichigo's desk. Why, you may ask? Well, because of vodka! I waited, with the hetalia song stuck in my head, for five minutes or so. I then heard thuds above me as the soul reaper Rukia Kuchiki enter the room. Ichigo was having a freak-out moment while Sydney was…Sleeping I think? I don't know what she was doing the closet door was closed. I saw Rukia's legs as she jumped to the floor. I got into cat's pounce position, waited five seconds until…"VOOOODKAA!" I yelled, tackling Rukia to the ground. Sydney opened the closet door while mumbling profanities and turned on the lights. When she saw me and Rukia, Sydney quickly took out her dark purple cased smart phone and took pictures of the said attack.

Rukia was in shock when she asked, "Wait. You can see me?"

Emo wolf put on her sarcasm face and said, "Nooooo. I'm taking pictures for the sake of taking pictures- OF COURSE WE CAN!"

"Vell if that's the case then, I'm Dolphus! Make sure to get my good side." A male, who recently joined in, said with a German accent. He was the male with the blue-gray hair from earlier that day.

"A-and I'm Axel." Said the same blond male with scarlet bangs, but he had a Canadian accent.

Emo wolf stared at the one called Dolphus and said bluntly with a U_U expression, "You have the worst name ever. And I know a chick named Story."

"In my defense, my parents vere crack heads!" The one called Dolphus shouted.

Axel shyly tugged at the other male's arm and said quietly, "I-I'm sure she didn't mean it, Dolphus."

I looked at my friend as she looked at me. We both nodded to each other in understanding (good friends only have to LOOK at each other to know they're on the same page). Sydney walked over to Rukia and I, and we both whispered to her, "You picked them to go with you because it's free yaoi/BL, didn't you?"

She widened her eyes as she looked away blushing. "N-no, I didn't." She mumbled.

"Bitch don't deny the truth", said Syd.

"Wait, I thought that Shinigamis don't have personalities…" I said.

"U_U…Dude, Black Butler and Death Note." Sydney replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"HOW?"

I blinked and said, "My mind was on Hetalia! Hence me yelling 'Vodka!'"

"I thought we were talking about the two guys?"

I face palmmed and sighed. "I yelled, 'Vodka,' when I tackled the BL closet fangirl."

"I'm NOT a BL fangirl!" Rukia objected. The two other soul reaper' s heads popped up out of the blue.

"BL? Is that true, eh?" Asked Axel.

"Hmm, it vould explain vhy you dragged ze awesome me along", Dolphus said, deep in thought.

Sydney and I looked at each other and smiled. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I said as my smile got wider.

"If it has to do with Hetalia, then da." Sydney replied. Ichigo starts to freak out, so we decided to show her later.

We sat in a circle and the soul reapers tell us whats going on. "Soooo, what are you guys?" Ichigo asked.

"We are soul reapers." Axel answered.

"And what do they do?" He asked in a thinking pose.

"Ve send spirits to this place call the Soul Society. It's kind of like heaven, as you humans call it. Ve also exercise zese monster called hollows, vhich is good spirits that have gone bad." As Dolphus explained, Rukia showed us some "five stars pictures". Everyone was trying not to laugh. Ichigo raised his hand calmly.

"What's your question?" Rukia asked, looking at the floating orange, Ichigo.

"Okay…Why do your drawings SUCK so bad?!" He yelled.

Everyone, except Rukia and Ichigo laughed while rolling on the floor.

Rukia stood up and chanted "Bakudo number one: sai!" When she said that, Ichigo fell to the ground and had his hands behind his back. Then Rukia pulled out her marker and drew a mustache on him.

"To be honest your drawings do suck." Sydney said as Rukia pose for another spell.

"Before you do that, can I do something?"

"Fine…" Rukia said, irritated.

"Wait!" I said before Sydney did anything. Grabbing the marker out of Rukia's hand, I redid her mustache to make it look like Mario's. I then gave Sydney the marker, in which she put a 'M' on him and put a circle around it. We laughed at how stupid he looked and we all high-five each other. "He looks like Romano!" I choked out.

We calmed down in a few minutes as Ichigo yelled at us. Rukia chanted the same spell that she used on Ichigo, but on Syd this time. She was about to draw a mustache, but Sydney told her to write down, 'I love Romano' on her forehead. "I have to agree with Sydney and Ichigo, your drawings suck." I said, knowing if I didn't, Sydney would get her revenge on me. She growled as she did the same chant on me, but somehow it didn't work.

She did it multiple times before asking, "Why won't it work?!" I sighed. "I think that it doesn't work on me because one, anything like hypnosis doesn't work on me, and two, I have another spirit inside me." They all looked surprised.

"Oh! And she and I sometimes have animal ears!" Syd added. She even shook her head and there appeared her wolf ears and yellow eyes.

"Yeesh. You keep on looking less and less human each time," Ichigo stated.

"Well, speaking of spirits, eh." Axel said, pulling out his sword and hitting the butt of the sword on the random blue worker spirit. The spirit vanished and was replaced by a black and pink butterfly that just fluttered away.

"I want to have a butterfly from Hell," Sydney said in awe.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!" Ichigo yelled in shock.

Axel sighed. "Haven't you been listening, eh? We send good spirits to the Soul Society. We just do it by hitting our sword's butt with their heads." Axel explained.

"Oh, okay." Ichigo mused. "Why are you guys here anyways?"

"That one hollow that we defeated might have brought a friend, so we're on a lookout for it." Rukia explained.

"Then why are you here doing nothing, when you should be hunting for the damn hollow!" Sydney and Ichigo yelled.

"Wait, why is nobody in this house charging into this room to see why we're all yelling?" I asked as everyone shrugged.

"Anyvays, ve're here because of a large amount of spirit energy. Hollows vill eat souls vith the highest amount of spirit energy, even if they're spirits or humans. Ve can't sense them at all though." Explained Dolphus.

"That's sad. Not really I don't care." Sydney said.

"So…they're like titans…They just eat humans because they can." I said, sweat-dropped at my own statement.

"Basically, but they eat them to get more power." Said Axel.

"Aww, damn it Taylor! Now I have Attack on Titan' s 1st opening stuck in my head!" Sydney whined. The three soul eat- I mean soul reapers- started to chat with each other while I just laughed at Ichigo's mustache, while saying some random things with an Italian accent. I was in the middle of it when, Ichigo, Sydney, and I, heard a strange howling noise.

"What the hell!" Sydney cursed.

"That sounded like a messed up wolf call!" I said.

"That sound might have been a hollow!" Ichigo yelled.

"No S*** Sherlock!" Sydney deadpanned as the house shook at the sound of something breaking in the background. Rukia rushed to open the door and we saw Yuzu collapse on the hallway floor.

"Yuzu…" Ichigo said shocked.

The girl lifted her hand and head up as she said weakly, "Ichigo. It's got Karin."

When she passed out, Rukia ran downstairs. "Thanks for helping me get her on the bed!" I yelled sarcastically, grabbing Yuzu and putting her onto Ichigo's bed. The said ginger inched his way to the stairs while Sydney just laid there. "Um... Syd-" I started.

"Can you three lift- Correction! Can you drag me down the stairs?" She asked.

"Why can't you use your abnormal human strength?" I countered.

"I only get super strength when I'm hyper, or in blood lust."

I sighed. "Fair enough." I then dragged her to the stairs as I heard thuds. I ran downstairs, leaving the blonde behind, who was cussing her heart out, and soon followed by thuds of her owns. With each thud was a curse that my friend spitted out to accompany it.

"F***! Cock sucker! Damn it! Ah CRAP! God damn everything to Hell! S***!" And so on…

"Sorry! A.D.D! I'll watch anything you want to watch later." I said like nothing happened.

"Fine then! If we survive, we'll watch Cowboy Bebop!" She yelled while adding, "I've heard it's pretty good!"

"I know, you keep on saying that like a broken record player! And I don't care! We have three hollows to take care of!" I said watching Ichigo get engulfed in a yellow-orange light, breaking the bakudo spell thing. As he was running to the monster, Sydney and I saw something very important.

We both yelled out, in unison. "Ichigo! Where's your Mario mustache!"

As soon as we said that, Ichigo face-planted. "We have more important things to worry about than that!" He yelled.

"But, it was permanent marker!" We screamed back.

He groaned and started to run at the hollow. He lifted a…Foldaway chair? When he got close enough to the hollow, he got hit by it's hand. "DODGE!" We shouted as we ran over to check if he was ok, only to see that there were now four hollows.

"Aw S***!" Groaned Emo Wolf.

The four hollows surrounds us as the leader spook, "We've finally found them." He said as they lifted their arms to crush us.

As their hands lowered, we grabbed Ichigo and quickly dodged the hands. We heard three out of four hollows screamed in pain. We looked over to them to see that two of them are lacking an arm, while the one with Karin was losing it's grip on her. Ichigo lunged out for Karin, and caught her.

We (minus the soul reapers) sighed when he did, but panicked when he starts calling her name. "Karin! Karin!"

I sighed and mumbled, "It's my job to do what Kiku Handa would do..." as I walked to Ichigo and Karin. I crouched down and put my fingers on her neck and found a slow, but constant, heartbeat. "She'll be fine Ichigo! She's just unconscious." I said, giving him an awkward smile.

"Also there's the fact that the hollows haven't devoured your souls. They're seeking souls vith high quality spirit energy." Said Dolphus, smiling at us.

"Don't tell me. You're an egotistical bastard…" Sydney growls.

"Vhat? No, I'm just smiling at you guys!" Dolphus said.

"Well, your smile gives off that egotistical feeling." Sydney sweat-drops.

"Guys! Leave the non-important stuff behind! Those hollows are after you three!"Rukia snapped.

"Yeah, if they get your souls, they would get stronger!" Axel said, serious.

"Why are they after us?!" Ichigo yelled in shock.

"So…Does he always do this?" Asked Rukia.

"Si." I said.

"Da." Sydney answered.

"Okay, long story short, you guys can see us, the reason for that is, you have large soul energies."

"So, now that we got that cleared up. Where are the hollows?" Ichigo asked, seriously.

As soon as he asked they appeared. "Thanks, Ass hole, you F***ING jinxed us!" Sydney said, sarcastically.

"You guys go!" The soul reapers said as they got into stances.

"No, I don't see how we will get far away with the fourth hollow chasing us." I said, sweat-dropping.

"If they're after me, too..." I heard Ichigo mumbled. I turned around to see Ichigo running to the middle of the street. "Hey! Cowards! Quit attacking others! You want my soul, so come and get it!" He said in a calm and serious voice.

"WHAT, THE, F***?!" Sydney shouted at him.

"COME AND FIGHT ME YOU UGLY BAKAS!"

We (Including: Me, Sydney, Dolphus, Axel, and Rukia) faced-palmed. The leader roared and lunged at Ichigo. At this, Rukia lunged to save him. The other hollows lunged at me and Syd. The other two soul reapers, jumped in to save us. Which ended up injuring Rukia, breaking Dolphus's arm, and temporarily paralyzing Axel.

"Soul Reapers!" Ichigo yelled.

"Axel! Dolphus!" I yelled.

"Ah, F*** me sideways in a dirty alley we're screwed," Syd said with dread. "It would be nice if you remembered their NAMES, Ichigo! Also, what the HELL were you thinking! Committing Suicide wouldn't help much, dumb ass! They're F***IN' endless pits of hunger!"

"Says the one who plummets through my house's cabinets, looking for food! Mainly pop-tarts!" I yelled at her.

"Hey I'm a growing woman, what else do you expect!" She barked back.

"Um, a person who doesn't ask for food every ten to fifteen minutes!" I snapped back.

"Touche."

We tuned into what Rukia was saying. "Do you…want to…save you family?" She asked Ichigo

"I wouldn't risked my life if I didn't! Tell me how I can." Ichigo said.

Sydney looked him with pity and said, "Oh honey, you're family isn't all that great." Ichigo, Rukia and even Axel and Dolphus turned to stare at her for a moment.

"It would only be temporary, but stab yourself with my zanpakuto. Stab the center of your being. You'll either become a soul reaper, or die. Either way, the hollow wouldn't attack your family. You two! Do the same with Alex and Dolphus!" She yelled at us. We nodded as we nervously walked to one of them. Ichigo with Rukia. Sydney with Dolphus. And me with Axel.

I grabbed Axel's sword, (that sounded wrong) and started to shake with fear.

"Don't worry, Taylor. You'll be fine! If you do happen to die, at least you won't be turned into a hollow. You'll be painfully hungry if you turned into one." Alex said softly. It was in that light that I noticed his eye was gone and replaced with a fresh slash mark.

"Thanks. I just don't like the thought of dieing." I said as I grabbed the sword's blade and led it to my heart. "Right here?" I asked as he nodded. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Slightly gripping the blade, I stabbed myself in my chest. I was very painful. What felt like hours, was actually a couple of seconds. The pain of where I stabbed, vanished. I then felt being pulled at, making me felt like my body was going to be split in half. I felt like a growth pain was also happening, but times that by ten. I felt my skin stretched and ached, but the pain slowly disappeared.

Breathing heavily, I heard heavy footsteps coming closer. Turning, I reached behind my back and grabbed my sword. I lunged forward and sliced off the hollow's right arm. I blinked at my actions. 'How did I do that? Reflex?' I thought. I looked around and saw Ichigo, Sydney, and a dude with black hair, all wearing black kimonos. I noticed that Sydney had wolf ears, yellow eyes, tail, and claws. Her zenpakuto looked like Zabuza's Executioner's Blade, but a little smaller, sharper, and had one more semi-circle just above the first one. I looked at the male ravenette, who was pale, taller than Sydney,but shorter than Ichigo, and had fox ears, tail, claws, and yellow eyes. His zenpakuto like Rin's sword (Rin from Blue Excorsist). The blade was silver, but the back of the blade was midnight black. Strangely enough, it glowed a dark blue aura around it, like it was on fire. Looking at Ichigo, he had white tipped cat ears and tail, that's all. His zenpakuto was like when he first got it. A giant sword, a skull with a chain hanging off the handle. Strange thing was, is that we landed at the same area.

I looked at the only person that we didn't know, and flashed him a questionable look. "It's me. Eclipse." I blinked and connected the dots.

'Yep…Definitely Eclipse,' I thought as I smiled at him. "Okay, now that answers my unspoken question, let's kick there butt!" I yelled turning to the hollow I was facing, and got into stance.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Sydney yelled, lunching herself at her hollow. She sliced the remaining limbs of the hollow, than started to slice its body. She finally finished by slowly slicing the spine, to the mask.

After the Queen of Sarcasm let out a loud and dramatic maniacal laugh, Eclipse sighed, "There goes the psycho."

"SHUT UP!" Said psycho screamed with sharp teeth.

"I'll explain everything after this," Eclipse said, walking over to the hollow. He stopped and stood, literally, in front of the hollow. I noticed his zanpakuto's dark aura was growing like a fire getting gasoline poured onto it. He slowly lifted the engulfed zenpakuto and quickly brought it down, slashing the air. The dark aura, though, sliced the hollow, making it dissolved into thin air.

"Who made you the boss?" Ichigo said.

"No one!~ I just stated what everyone was thinking!~" I said, smiling at him.

"Fair enough." He said as his hollow ran towards him. He mumbled something. "Feel the wrath of my blade!" He yelled as he sliced the hollow in two, making it dissolved.

I gripped my zenpakuto's aqua blue handle. The blade was white, while the rest was black. It was the size of Japan's sword. I ran towards the hollow as fast as I could, and leaped to the hollow's mask and swung it down as a dark blue fire followed my blade.

I stood up and walked to my group of friends. "Did you have fun, Syd?" Eclipse asked, sweat-dropping.

"OH QUITE A LOT! I took my anger out on that damn thing and it counts as productive! I feel SO much better now," She replied, stretching her back.

"Um, I have a question," Ichigo said.

"Me too," I said.

"First, how are we gonna get back into our bodies?" Ichigo questioned.

"Second, are Dolphus and Axel alright?" I asked, worried for the German and Canadian.

"One, we'll just ask Rukia it's not that hard," Sydney answered.

"As for two, let's check their pulse!" Eclipse said, walking to the Canadian Soul Reaper and Sydney skipped over to the German one.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor: Finally finished! Sorry for the wait…*Scratches back of head*<strong>

**Sydney: Well, the ending was epic.**

**Taylor: FYI, Sydney. Eclipse will not be very mean to you in this. He will be mean, but he won't do it to pick a fight at times. Plus, you guys could be sparring partners.**

**Sydney:…Okay…**

**Taylor:…**

**Sydney:…**

**Taylor:…**

**Sydney:…**

**Taylor:…So, do you want me to pair Eclipse with the dude with the 69 on his face?**

**Sydney: YES!**

**Eclipse:*sweat drop*…Please read and review.**

**Sydney: Also, another disclaimer: All that talk of depression and the world can do whatever to me after sex is solely fictional.**

**Taylor: Why are you saying that now?**

**Sydney: Because only now have I thought about people taking that seriously.**

**Taylor: It's fan fiction, of course they're not going to take it seriously!**

**Sydney: *shrugs* Better safe than sorry.**

**Taylor: True.**

**Everyone:One Peice OUT!**


End file.
